


Regret

by hellosweetie17



Series: When No is Never Enough [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexuality, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Grell Sutcliff, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: Another day has come and gone, and Grelle is faced with an impossible question: will it be 'yes' or will it be 'no'?





	Regret

Once again stalling in her meager bathroom, Grelle stands in front of the mirror gazing at her reflection. She hates what she sees and sees what she hates; her dull green eyes are dilated with panic, donned with the dark circles of the many sleepless nights that will undoubtedly evade her tonight, just like any other night, like the one previously, and the one before.

Grelle slowly closes her eyes and reopens them, freeing the tear that cascades down her pale cheek; it trickles along the side of her lip and she wipes it away with the tip of her tongue. She can taste it: the regret; the shame; the panic; the bitter taste of the confusion that battles the logic she knows is there, but can never see.

She understands that ‘no’ always means ‘no’, but is it ‘no’ if she eventually—although they both know it's a lie—says ‘yes’?

Another day has come to pass and she is left there standing before the mirror. Grelle swallows thickly as her stomach churns, wholly aware that tonight—just like every other night—is a night where ‘no’ means ‘yes’ and ‘yes’ means ‘no’.

But will Sebastian care? According to him: yes, yes he does.

‘Yes’ means ‘no’.

Grelle looks at herself one last time before turning the off the bathroom light. It’s time for bed.

It’ll be over before she knows it, as long as she tells him ‘no’.

 


End file.
